


Lights Will Guide You Home

by river_soul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Lydia/Chris Argent - And then the huntsman saved her from the big bad wolf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home

Mr. Argent is the one to find her bloody and terrified in the woods. She screams when she sees him but he cover her mouth, the skin of his palms warm and dry against her lips He holds her to his chest and says her name, _Lydia, Lydia, Lydia_ , over and over again until she sags against him, worn out. 

“We’re here to help,” he whispers and for one wild moment Lydia wonders if he’s real or just another of Peter’s tricks. It's getting harder and harder for her to tell anymore with reality and nightmares blurring together. The waking world has become soft around the edges ever since Peter was inside her and even now that he’s flesh and blood, he won’t let her go it seems.

“Please,” she say, _someone help me._

He eases her to the ground, hands careful with her in a way Peter never was and she shivers as he pulls the heavy scarf away from her neck. She feels his fingers against the skin of her throat, sure and firm as they run over the rest of her body, searching, she realizes, for bites or scratches. Lydia thinks of Allison’s face, her grief and anger _he killed her, he killed her_ , and fear settles cold and heavy inside. 

“You’re ok honey,” he says finally and there’s something in his voice, tired and sad, that pushes through the last of Lydia’s resolve and steals away the strength that’s been holding her together. Suddenly she can’t hold back the tears anymore. 

He picks her up, tucking her into his chest and she presses her face against the rough cloth of his jacket and sobs, something ugly and empty in the sound of her ragged breathing as she struggles for air. 

Behind them the wolves howl, pained and angry and Lydia can feel Peter's rage burning hot and tight in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, I'm always looking for new [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends!


End file.
